Time Crisis
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Chrono gets a demon illness that only Rosette can cure, what they don't know is that it could cost Rosette her life. Chrono has to decide what to do.
1. Time Crisis

This is my first Chrono story, so do not make fun! That is bad... but I do want your in put. Hehe.

Chrono: Enjoy! Don't hurt me!

Lina: glares evilly Mwuahahaha! glomps Chrono

Chrono: turns into demon form

Lina: I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Save me!

Chrono Crusade Chapter 1: Time Crisis "Chrono, what are you doing?" Rosette, bending over a railing to a balcany, asked. Chrono was waiting outside the dark building with his eyes closed.

"I'm trying to locate the demon," Chrono replied. Rosette sighed and loaded her gun with more Sacred. The rain poured down more than ever. Chrono opened his eyes suddenly and looked up at Rosette. "He's right behind you!" He cried. Rosette turned around quickly and started firing her gun. The Sacred hit the demon, who was cross between a dragon and a devil. It had horns on its back and black dragon wings. Rosette kept firing until it disappeared. Rosette sank down on her knees and breathed heavily. Chrono came up to her.

"I thought I was going to die," Rosette said. Chrono smiled. For some reason he had this feeling that something awful was going to happen.

The next day at the temple, Rosette and the other sisters were praying. Chrono was waiting outside. He felt something and turned around. He clutched his chest and knelt down. A shadow was far off in the distance, but Chrono could not make out what it was, since the pain was unbearable. He winced and held one eye open. Rosette and the others came out.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked. Chrono tried to stand up, but started to cough. Blood ran down his chin. "Chrono! What's wrong!" Rosette cried, kneeling down, she put a hand on his right shoulder.  
"I'm... okay. My demonic powers are just fading, that's all," he said, smiling slightly.

"It's because I'm not strong enough, right?" Rosette asked, almost crying.

"No! It's that shadow over there, I can't make it out, but I'm pretty sure my energy is going towards it," Chrono said, barely able to speak. Rosette looked to where he was, but there was nothing there.

"Are you sure you're not just dellusional?" Rosette asked. Chrono almost fell over.

"No, it was there. Maybe you just couldn't see it," he said, getting up slowly. The other sisters walked on to the rooms and Sister Kate went to her office. Rosette helped Chrono to a bed and layed him down. He smiled.

"I want you to know that you can take some of my power, if you need it," Rosette said. Chrono's eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"I would never consider that! I don't want you to get anymore hurt than I already made you," Chrono said. Rosette blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't mind, I..." Rosette stopped, tears fell down her face.

End of chapter 1! Review please!

Chrono: huggles lina 


	2. Evil

Chrono Crusade Chapter 2 

Chrono was sleeping and Rosette was sitting in a chair next to the bed, praying. Remington came in and saw Rosette.

"You know you're praying for a devil," he said, with a smerk on his face. Rosette opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I know, but I've grown to accept him as a human. Of course I was a little afraid when I first met him, but he was kind and gentle. It was not as I expected. My... brother Joshua liked him too," Rosette said. Chrono winced in his sleep.

"This devil can not stay here forever, you know that as well. Sister Kate is already against his staying here," Ewan said.

"Yes. Azmaria and I will take Chrono somewhere safe. But for now while he's like this..." Rosette started to cry.

"I'll talk to Sister Kate and convince her to let him stay a little longer," Ewan said.

"Thank you," Rosette said, whiping the tears from her eyes as Chrono woke up. Remington left and Chrono smiled.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

"I never got to finish... I think I'm in love with you," Rosette said. Chrono's eyes widened.

"I thought... you were a sister," he said, quietly. Remington was still outside, listening. He left down the hall and saw Azmaria walking towards the room.

"It's okay. We are allowed to love. In fact, we are pushed to. It's just looked down upon to fall in love with a devil, which is why I hesitated before," Rosette said, smiling. Chrono smiled. He then winced hard and clutched his chest. He began coughing and blood ran down his chin. Rosette gasped. "Chrono!" She cried. Azmaria ran in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Chrono... he's sick," Rosette said. Azmarai stretched out her wings.

"Don't! It's okay... I'm... fine," Chrono said, breathing hard. Rosette was still worried and clutched the watch pendant around her neck. An evil aura filled the room. It seemed to be coming from Chrono. Azmaria began to sing. Light shown everywhere and surpressed the evil. Azmaria fell to the floor and Rosette knelt down next to her.

"Azmaria! What happened?" Rosette asked. Azmaria began to get up again.

"It's this evil... it's too strong. I didn't even feel this much evil when Chrono turned into his devil form," she replied. She managed to stand up and Rosette held on to her right arm. Chrono was breathing normally again but still wincing and sweating.

"I wish I knew what to do..." Rosette said.

Lina: I know, it's short, but there will be more chapters to come! So keep watching!

Chrono: yeah!


	3. The Cure

Chrono Crusade Chapter 3: The Cure

Rosette was sitting in the chair next to Chrono's bed, almost falling asleep. Chrono opened his eyes slowly and Rosette smiled. "Chrono! How are you?" She asked. He smiled weakly.  
"Better than before, I think... Azmaria helped me a little," Chrono said, barely able to talk. Rosette started crying.  
"I'm sorry, if I were stronger I'd be able to help you," she said. Chrono smiled again.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault," he said. Rosette wiped away her tears. "I know, but I feel so helpless. I want to do something for you," Rosette said, almost crying again. Chrono sat up and winced hard, but leaned forward. He took Rosette's chin gently in his hand and leaned in until their lips touched. Rosette's eyes widened and then closed. After a minute Chrono backed away and sank back down, wincing. Rosette smiled.  
"You smiling is what you can do for me," he said. Rosette had tears in her eyes again but wiped them away before they fell. Ewan came in.  
"How's Chrono doing?" He asked. Chrono had fallen asleep again. Rosette smiled.  
"I think he's doing better," she replied. Ewan smiled. "I thought you didn't like Chrono, why are you worried about him?" Rosette asked.  
"It's not him I'm worried about, it's you. You've been up all night for the past three days just watching him, and there's the cure..." he stopped.  
"The cure? What is it?" Rosette asked.  
"I think I said too much, I'm going to leave now." Ewan turned to leave and Rosette got up and jumped onto his back, with an angry face.  
"You better tell me what the cure is, or I'll kill you," she said, strangling him. He started to gag.  
"Okay okay! I'll tell you," he said. Rosette slid down and let go of him. Remington sighed as he turned to Rosette. "It's you, you have to go into Chrono's mind and find whatever's posessing him, and kill it," he said. Rosette frowned. "That's not going to be easy," she said. She stood over Chrono.  
"Wait! You can't do it without training on someone first! You can... use me to try it out on," Ewan said, blushing a little.  
"Really?" Rosette asked, turning bright red.  
"Sure, there will be nothing posessing me though, so you have to be careful when you go into Chrono's mind," Ewan said, sighing. "I'll be careful. How do I get into someone's mind though?" Rosette asked. Ewan took her left hand and put it on his left temple. Rosette grew bright red again. "Now, think, concentrate on what you are trying to find, any memories, anything you can get ahold of, and when you are in Chrono's mind, fight it," Ewan said. Both he and Rosette closed their eyes. Rosette floated in an emptiness that she's never felt or seen before. She then saw Ewan, younger, standing in front of a grave. The grave was by itself, in the darkness. Ewan was crying, and Rosette floated over to him. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but it went right through him.  
"Mother... I miss you so much," the younger Ewan said. Rosette almost started crying. Her head started pounding. Rosette tried to concentrate but her heart almost stopped, so she let go of Ewan's mind. She fell back and Ewan caught her with his right arm. "Thank you, that was powerful," she said, breathing hard. "That is why you have to be careful, especially with Chrono, since he is a devil. Plus that aura is dangerous, as Azmaria said," Ewan said. "You can leave now while I try it on Chrono," Rosette said.  
"Are you sure?" Ewan asked. Rosette nodded. Ewan left and Rosette put her left hand on Chrono's temple. She sat on the bed next to him. "Forgive me for entering your mind, but I have to in order to free you from whatever is haunting you," Rosette said.

Lina: Not done yet! Two more chapters to go! Review! 


	4. Chrono's Battle

This gets very bloody, so if you don't like blood, or you're eating, don't read this. Hehe! Poor Chrono… 

Chrono Crusade Chapter 4: Chrono's Battle 

Rosette was in a room, it was very dark. A light flickered towards the back, or what she thought was the back, of the room.

"Chrono? Are you there?" She asked. She was floating, naked. Chrono was sitting by the light, his face in his arms that were crossed over his knees. Rosette smiled and floated over towards him. He stared up at her, tears falling down his face. He had long, dark purple hair and his face was changed. He looked like he did the first time when Rosette and Joshua had met him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Rosette was shocked at first, but then smiled.

"I am here to help you, you don't have to worry," she said, putting her hand on Chrono's shoulder. He smiled and stopped crying. Rosette held out her hand and Chrono took it, stood up and winced. "What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"It's Aion… he's blocking all of my power," he replied.


	5. Rosette's Tears

Lina: last chapter! Here it is!

Chrono: Very bloody... so be prepared.

Chrono Crusade: Rosette's Tears

"Chrono! You're too evil, I'll have to stop you," Ewan cried. He blasted Chrono with a power burst from the palm of his hand. Chrono managed to catch the attack so that it would not hurt him too much. It cut his face and hands, but not much blood came from the wounds, since he was almost in his devil form. Rosette slowly opened her eyes and saw Chrono still angry, eyes glowing.

"Chrono... you're hurt," she said, noticing the cuts. Chrono's eyes widened. Rosette walked towards him.

"No! Rosette, you musn't! He's too powerful!" Ewan cried. Rosette got up on the bed and stood up slowly, and put her hand on Chrono's face, wiping away the blood. Tears fell down her face, the blood smearing where the tears fell. Chrono's red eyes widened.

"Get away from me," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. She screamed as a few bones were broken, blood shot out of her fingers. (Sorry, just saw King Arthur again, got the idea from that, even though I hated it.) Ewan almost jumped in to stop Chrono, but he stopped on his own. He turned back to normal and fell into Rosette's arms. Rosette's eyes were wide with pain and confusion, but held on to him tightly.

"Chrono... it's all right now," she said. Chrono opened his eyes and imediately remembered what happened. Tears formed in his eyes as he stood up and took Rosette's hand. She winced as he stroked it, wiping the blood off of it, but she smiled. She was happy that he was back to normal, the pain didn't bother her. Azumaria ran in.

"Rosette! Is everything all right? I heard you screaming!" She asked, almost crying. Rosette got off the bed slowly, Chrono sat on the bed.

"I'm fine, my hand will heal," she said, holding it in her other. Chrono started to cry and Rosette hugged him. Ewan sighed.

"I guess everything is all right. I'll get back to work," he said and left the room.

"I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you," Chrono said, sobbing. Rosette rubbed his head with her good hand and smiled.

"It wasn't your fault, plus, it's not my shooting hand anyways," Rosette said, laughing a little. Chrono sat up and wiped away his tears and smiled. "Now, would you like something to eat?" Rosette asked. Chrono just nodded.  
Later that day Chrono and Rosette were sitting out by the water fountain, Chrono was wrapping Rosette's hand in a bandage.  
"I'm so sorry..." Chrono said, wrapping the final part of the bandage around her fingers.

"I told you, it wasn't your fault. Plus... I love you," she replied, blushing. Chrono pulled her close, tears forming in his eyes.

"I... I love you too! Which is why I'm so... sorry," he said. They stayed like that for awhile. Rosette's hand healed over time, and so did Chrono's heart.

The End

Lina: That's it! There will be more Chrono stories, of course. Hehe Chrono: More angst! 


End file.
